Wishing for a Miracle, Hoping for a Cure
by silverrayne621
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto's life is hectic right now... ever since his mother and father left them when he was eight he has had to take care of his little sister Kyuu....full summary inside... ON HOLD SORRY!
1. Prologue

Hey! Here is meh newest story!!

Its SasuNaru, and KakaIru...

Summary: _Uzumaki Naruto's life is hectic right now... ever since his mother and father left them when he was eight he has had to take care of his little sister Kyuu. Now sixteen years old and hoping for a miracle, his hopes are shattered instantly when he and his fourteen year old sister are raped by the same man, at the same time. What will he do? How can he help his little sister when she is diagnosed with HIV, when he can't even help himself? Will the mysterious family of an equally mysterious eighteen year old be able to help him? Or is all hope lost?_

Ame: And its a bit gory..later on...but its based on a book called "It Happened to Nancy" which is a true story, its a very moving book. Well...

Me: I hope you guys like this chapter, its a short chappie...but oh well...

Oh yeah, if you look at it, it is written like a journal...this story will be told through journal entries, but not completely.

Disclaimer: Don;t own Naruto, I own a partial amount of the idea, and Kyuubi, Naruto's little sister...

_'journal'_

_**'flashbacks'**_

**'Kyuubi's journal'**

Well on with the story!

Chapter 1

Wishing for a Miracle, Hoping for a Cure

_

* * *

__March 14_

_2:45PM_

_We're suppose to go to the store today, the milk just went bad, we're all out of ramen and food. _

_Completely. Out. Of. Food. As. In. No. Food. _

_But...since Kyuu's not out of school yet, I can't leave, I have to go get her...yadda yadda yadda..._

_...bet your wondering why I'm not in school neither huh? Well simple, cause we can't afford it..._

_It's really hard...taking care of her, so she can have a normal life, pay for schooling, pay rent, bills, groceries, and help her with her homework! Kami! What do they teach 9th graders these days! Polynomials, Binomials, Inequalities, damn, how do they expect a ninth grader to do that! I don't even know how to do that, and I finished to the fifth grade...and...well...there's your answer...but still! I can't help her with all of that and work, its hard, sometimes I wish I could be selfish, ya kno'? Get a little time to myself. It's all mom and dad's fault for this, they left us! I spent eight fucking years taking care of Kyuu and this crappy life is all I get for it? _

_...calm down Naruto. Calm down..._

_Alright anyway...I have to go now, since well it'll take me five minutes to get to Kyuu's school...well see ya later._

_...Maybe things will change..._

* * *

Well there's the prologue...hope ya like! Please review, I need 3 reviews...please... 


	2. The Good, Bad, and the Terrible

Hey guys I'm glad you liked, at first I though that you didn't...but you do! so...I'll just go on ahead with the next chappie...

Ame: Reviewers Rayne...

Me: Oh yea!

**...UchihaUzumaki baby... 1st reviewer!**

**...BrokenxxAngelxx...u r da best!**

**...Prozacfairy...**

**Hope you three like this chapter!!**

Well anyway..Don't own Naruto, if I did, then I wouldn't be writing these poor excuses for fics...well on with chapter 2!!

_Naruto's Journal_

**Kyuubi's Journal **

_**'flashbacks'**_

* * *

Wishing for a Miracle, Hoping for a Cure

Chapter 2: The Good, Bad, and the Terrible

_

* * *

__March 15_

_1:06 AM_

_You won't believe what happened today! It went from bad to worse! Even I can't believe it still happened, you see it all started like this..._

_**'Sixteen year old Uzumaki Naruto walked down the street, yeap, today was just another normal day...**_

_**"Naruto-nii! Wait up!"**_

_**He turned around and saw a girl with long blond hair in a high pony tail, and silvery blue eyes, running up to him.**_

_**"Hey Kyuu um..aren't you suppose to be in school?"**_

_**The younger giggled, "Nii-san, look at your watch..." **_

_**'3:10 PM'**_

_**Naruto laughed, "Sorry Kyuu, I guess I lost track of time I was coming to get you...Hey! How did you get here before me?"**_

_**She giggled again at her silly brother, "They let us out early, at 3:00, and I went to the mayor's house with Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon." **_

_**"Why didn't you call?"**_

_**She giggled harder, "Naru-nii, you're so funny! If I called, would you have answered?"**_

_**He stared at her then laughed, "What ever squirt, let's go to the store." **_

_**//End Flashback//**_

_See! Normal, but what happened next was so far from normal..._

_**//Flashback//**_

_**They walked out of the supermarket door an hour later, each carrying three bags, and Naruto, carrying a carton of milk. **_

_**"Nii-san, did we have to get all of this stuff? My arms hurt."**_

_**"Yes, this stuff should last us until I get payed again...here, Kyuu, give me two bags, and you carry the milk."**_

_**"Okay!" She replied and handed him two bags, and took the milk from him. **_

_**They walked on, when suddenly a sleek black car pulled up by the curb, and the widow rolled down, "Hey."**_

_**Naruto stopped and looked confused then hesitantly answered back, "Do I know you?"**_

_**A smile, "No but I know you Naruto-kun...You're father was a really good friend of mine..."**_

_**"...You-you knew our father..." **_

_**His smile widened, "Yes, I knew Arashi-kun, we were close friends."**_

_**"But, we don't know you."**_

_**He smirked, "My name is Orochimaru...the mayor asked me to take you home, as a request of his grandson..." **_

_**Naruto was torn between walking on to his apartment, and getting a ride with the mysterious man. He looked at Kyuu, she looked a bit tired, she always was malnourished, as was he, since their parents left, so they bot had a weak immune system, except for Kyuu's hers was weaker. So he sighed, "Arigato Orochimaru-san, we would be glad to accept your invitation." Naruto shuddered at how fake he sounded, but Orochimaru didn't seem to mind. **_

_**They climbed in the car, Kyuu in the back, and Naruto in the front.**_

_**"So, How old are you?"**_

_**"Sixteen."**_

_**"Kyuu-chan?"**_

_**"Fourteen!" She stated proudly.**_

_**"Ah, I see, so what school do you go to?"**_

_**"Konoha High." She said again.**_

_**"And you Naruto-kun?"**_

_**"Don't go Orochimaru-san."**_

_**"Orochimaru is fine, but why don't you go?**_

_**Naruto shrugged, "Can't afford it."**_

_**"Well I would be glad to pay for your schooling Naruto-kun."**_

_**Naruto laughed, "Very funny, a sixteen year old in the fifth grade...har har..."**_

_**"Well I'm sure I could pull a few strings..."**_

_**Naruto glared, "I don't need your pity Orochimaru-san." He stated coldly.**_

_**Orochimaru looked at the boy, "What ever you say Naruto-kun...what ever you say."**_

_**//End Flashback//**_

_He really got on my nerves, I didn't trust him that much either, but Kyuu was getting tired, at the time I thought it was the right thing to do, but now, I wish I would have just kept on walking._

_**//Flashback//**_

_**As they made it to the apartment Orochimaru offered to help them take the stuff in. **_

_**"Non sense, Orochimaru-san, you've already helped enough." Kyuu said, a bit unnerved by his presence now. **_

_**"It's alright, I would love help the children of one of my dear friends."**_

_**Kyuu shrugged and walked after her brother, who was already at the door, unlocking it. **_

_**Orochimaru smirked 'perfect' he thought.**_

_**Looking around the small yet spacious apartment, he suddenly saw Kyuu's head pop out from what he assumed was the kitchen, "In here Orochi-san!"**_

_**He walked into the kitchen and set the bags down, "Well I better be taking my leave now, I hope to see you two again."**_

_**"Arigato Orochimaru-san, hope you have a nice day!" Kyuu said cheerfully.**_

_**Naruto just grunted in reply.**_

_**He walked out of the kitchen and to the front door, opening it, then closing it, not leaving, then locking it quietly. **_

_**"So Kyuu, Do you have any homework?" **_

_**"Yes I do Nii-san, and it's your favorite, BINOMIALS!" **_

_**"Oh no..." a groan, "Well go get it, I might as well start, you can cook dinner tonight..."**_

_**"Okay Nii-san!" Then he heard footsteps run out of the kitchen to the back room.**_

_**Orochimaru smirked, then walked towards the kitchen. He saw Naruto bending over the sink putting away groceries, he hissed quietly, he liked what he saw.**_

_**Walking up behind Naruto, he snaked a hand over his mouth, then whispered, "If your quiet, I won't have to knock you out." Then he kissed and sucked on the boys tan neck, drawing an unintentional moan from the blond.**_

_**"I knew you'd like what I'm going to do with you."**_

_**Naruto shook his head then struggled.**_

_**"Now, now, Naru-chan, we don't want anything to happen to your precious sister. But I'm feeling generous today, so I may just go gentle on her."**_

_**Naruto's eyes widened, and shook his head again. **_

_**"Then will you cooperate?" **_

_**Naruto nodded.**_

_**"Good, now-"**_

_**Naru-nii! I'm back, and I have my..."**_

_**Kyuubi walked in and gasped, "Orochimaru-san, I thought you left."**_

_**Orochimaru laughed at her innocence, "Oh I decided to pay back Arashi, and I thought of a perfect way." Then he turned Naruto around and kissed him, long, deep, and hard. **_

_**"What are you doing Orochimaru-san, what are you doing to my brother?" **_

_**"I'm going to make him feel good, and you are going to watch."**_

_**Kyuubi's eyes widened, she had watched a movie like this before, he was going to...**_

_**"NO! Orochimaru, don't you dare do that to my brother! I'll go to the police!"**_

_**Orochimaru smirked then reached behind him, grabbed a knife and held it up to the blond's neck.**_

_**Kyuubi's eyes widened, "No Orochimaru-san, I'll...I'll do anything, just don't do that..."**_

_**His eyes flashed, "Then come here child, and pay close attention to what I do to your brother...because you're next."**_

_**Naruto and Kyuubi gasped, then...everything went black...**_

_**//End Flashback//**_

_I don't even know where Kyuu is now, she's somewhere in this hospital, but they won't tell me where she is, they keep on saying 'wait until you get better, then you can go see her.' and 'we don't think you're emotionally stable enough Uzumaki-kun, you've just been raped...' Yeap I really think that doctors and nurses really like to make you're life a living hell..._

_I don't know what to do, I have a feeling that Kyuu was...raped...too. I don't care about myself being raped, I can handle it, but Kyuu has an even weaker immune system than me...What if...no ...no...no...she wouldn't let that happen to herself, but still, I can't help but feel bad, its my fault...she's lost her innocence, I can't bear it, it hurts. Probably hurts her more, she's always been so open with her emotions, and this is like a big kick in the face, then a punch in the stomach. I would have never have dreamed this would happen...and...It's all my fault...not her fault..not Orochimaru-bastard's fault...but mine...MY fault...and I'm not going to forgive myself...no...I'm NEVER going to forgive myself...never...never ever..._

_ ...I'm broken..._

_ ...she's broken..._

_ ...we're broken..._

_ ...and we can't be fixed..._

_

* * *

So how did you like this chapter? Next chapter of my other story Life's Little Deceptions should be up tomorrow...but anyway...please review...I need at least 3 reviews..._

Ame: Raaaaayne, am I going to get to write soon...

Me: Mada mada da ne...

Oh yeah, also I'm sorry, but Iruka, or Kakashi wasn't in this chapter, but they will be in the next one..and it'll be in Kyuu's POV...but not journal like...see, I'm going to experiment with POV's now...celebrates yay!! Well see ya next chappie!!


	3. I Want To Thank You

Sorry for taking so long to update, I've have been very busy...but..we've found us another house...that needs ass loads of work, but...I still have the rest of this month till may..then I won't be able to update often...since we'll be moving our stuff...so I'll try my best to give you guys more frequent updates...but I can't promise anything since exams are coming up soon...ah..the wonders of the 9th grade...and recently I've found some new stuff like Will and Grace...I love that show...and this really cool anime called Black Cat..which the dub doesn't suck...finally...well enough of my babbling...

Ame: Hi! Thanks for reviewing! But don't encourage her too much...she might just skip ahead a lot and write a lemon...on second thought, please do encourage her...a lot!

_Kyuubi's journal_

_**Naruto's Journal**_

Me: No lemons for me, roll the disclaimer!

Super Duper Disclaimer Man-thingy: She doesn't own Naruto! Dun Dun Dun Dunnnnnn (flies away)

Me: O o

Ame: O o

Random Readers: O o

Me: Anyway, on with it

_Kyuubi's journal_

_**Naruto's Journal**_

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------_**

Wishing For a Miracle Hoping For a Cure

_**----------------------------------------------------------------**_

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

Silvery blue eyes slowly opened as she groaned. _'Where am I?' _Slowly she sat up wincing in pain as she sat up.

"Ah I see your awake."

She turned towards the door where a twenty three year old man stood, his brown hair pulled up in a ponytail. His brown eyes sparkled a bit as he smiled, "Hello Uzumaki-kun, I amUmino Iruka, you're doctor."

"Doctor?" She asked curiously.

He laughed a bit, "Yes Uzumaki-kun, you are in the hospital, it seems your brother is too...but he's in another part of the hospital."

"Naruto! Where is he?" She asked getting up.

"You shouldn't be getting up Uzumaki-kun, as for your brother, he's alright. Now, please, get back in the bed."

Kyuubi shook her head, "No, I want to see my brother."

"I'm sorry, you aren't in the proper condition to go see him, you two are jut recovering from being raped, so I don't really think that your well enough to be up..."

"I don't care! I want to see my brother, the last thing I remember is a knife being held up to him, then I woke up and saw Naruto..he was tied up...and Orochimaru was...was...was..." She trailed off looking at the floor. "I promised mom I would look after him. Let me go see him!"

"I thought he was the oldest?"

"He is, but he has the tendency to get into a lot of trouble, and he is so stressed out, working three jobs, and then coming home to help me with homework, and cook dinner..."

"Your parents?"

Kyuubi glared at the floor, "They're gone..."

Iruka looked at her sadly, "Alright Uzumaki-san, I'll go see if you can go to your brother, and if you can be moved in there with him."

"Arigato Umino-san."

Iruka just smiled and walked out the door, then quietly shut it. Poor girl and her brother, it seemed as if they were living the life of an adult.

He really needed to go talk to Kakashi, maybe they could adopt her and her brother, maybe...

Kyuubi sighed, she wanted to go see her brother, so they could get out of here and continue on with their lives.

_March 18th_

_I woke up in the hospital today, it really scared me a lot, especially without Naru-nii here. I wish I could find him and go home, but I hurt so bad. I wonder if he's fairing any better? I hope so. Well Umino-san said I should get some sleep, and come to think of it, I am getting sleepy, maybe it's the medicine, I don't know, well good night. Write when I can. _

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**_March 18th_**

_**This doctor came in here today, he told me that Kyuubi is doing fine, but I should wait a day until I could go see her, then he started asking me questions. I didn't answer some of them though. If they never bothered to ask about mom and dad in the past, why ask now? Why bring up painful memories for me, so they can get the answers they want. Then we get sent on down to the orpahnge and split up. No they won't do that...I'll make sure of it! Well I have to go now, they need to run tests and stuff, I hope where ever you are mom..dad...I hope your happy for the hell that we've been through. I hope your just so fucking ecstatic. **_

_**I wanna thank you for not being there when we needed you**_

_**not caring what happen to us..**_

_**I hope your life is what you wanted it to be**_

_**cause' you've just ruined mine...**_

_**I hope your happy now...**_

_**Cause' you've just ruined mine...**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

I know the chapter is short...but I am kinda on a time limit...how does this sound...tomorrow during keyboarding, I'll try to type up a chapter of This and Life's Little Deceptions and send them to my email and post them when I can...well I hope you like this really short chapter... and the song-ish thing at the end belongs to my friend she wrote it. Maybe I'll put the whole thing in later...hm..I don't know...well please review, for I am an old lonely hermit crab... in need of life I get from reviews!


	4. We've Got A Home

1I apologize to you guys..I seem to be neglecting this story...sorry, so I have another uppy for you guys! I could go through millions of excuses why I haven't updated, but I think I'll update now...

Disclaimer: Don't own...don't sue...you do...and I'll kill you...

Wishing For a Miracle Hoping for a Cure

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'I've been in here for a week, and its soooo ANNOYING!!! All I see is doctors fussing over me like I'm a freaking porcelain doll, but I'm not...Urgggh! All I wanna do is see my Nii-san...'_

_-Kyuubi_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_I keep on hearing people talk. They come in here and do tests making sure that I don't have anything. They say I'll get to see Kyuubi soon. I hope so...I really miss her.'_

_-Naruto_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kakashi? Could I talk to you for a second?"

The silver headed doctor turned around, "Sure Iruka, what about?"

"Well.." The brown haired man trailed off, "There's one patient I have, she and her brother are orphans, and I wondering if we could...adopt them..." he asked looking at his husband expectantly.

Kakashi sighed, "Iruka...how many times do I have to say this, we can't adopt every orphan you see...and plus we have Sasuke."

"But Kakashi..." He whined, "He's already eighteen, and plus he's in college, and he won't be home. Please Kakashi, just for a bit? We can handle them, please Kakashi, I'll keep them out of the way, and plus they can help us...and...and...if the doctors find out about them being orphans then they'll put them in a foster home, and you know what happens in them..."

Kakashi looked at the brown haired man, he did have some good points...and..it would be nice to have some more kids in the house...ah, what the hell...

"Alright Iruka, we'll take em' home when we leave today..."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love you so much!" He exclaimed, then jumping up to kiss his taller husband.

Kakashi smirked, "I love you too," and kissed Iruka.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyuubi stared at the wall, she was bored, then heard the door open and sighed, "I'm fine, I ate my lunch, and no, I don't have to got to the bathroom you freakin' pedophile."

"I see they've been in here a lot today..."

She turned to the door and smiled, "Hey Iruka, I see you got to come and see me, so..do you have any ramen?"

He laughed and shook his head, "No I have something better were going to go see your brother."

She stared at him, her eyes sparkling, "Really??"

He nodded.

She jumped up and grabbed his hand, "Let's go then!"

He laughed again and let her drag her out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door opened and Naruto turned towards it and saw a brown haired man come through the door.

"Are you Naruto?"

He looked wary, "Yeah..."

The man smiled, "I have someone that wants to see you."

"Naruto-nii!!!!!" A blur of blond and white hit him and knocked him onto his back.

"Hey Kyuubi, I'm glad your alright."

"I'm fine, what about you nii-san?"

Naruto shook his head, "Fine Kyuubi."

"I don't mean to interrupt this touching moment, but I have some news for the both of you."

"Yea Iruka?" Kyuubi asked facing him.

"I have to ask you two a question, how would you like to come home with me and my husband Kakashi?"

Both Naruto and Kyuubi looked speechless.

Kyuubi looked at Naruto, "Can we??"

"I don't know Kyuubi. I mean..we don't know him..and..."

Kyuubi looked at Iruka, "Could we have a moment please?"

He nodded and walked out the door.

"Please Naruto?? I mean we could actually have a family this time, and you could quit your job and go back to school."

Naruto sighed, "I don't know Kyuubi, like I said before, I don't know him, and he could be just trying to using us like Orochimaru did."

"He's not like that Naruto, he's my doctor, and plus he has a husband..."

"But we don't know that, he could be lying."

"But he's not..."

"How can we be sure? I mean he could be some kind of ex felon..."

"Listen to me Nii-san, he's not going to hurt us...please Nii-san, for me..for you...for us.." she said grabbing Naruto's hand in hers.

Naruto sighed, knowing he lost, "Okay..I guess, if he lies to us then we're leaving."

"YAY!" She screamed and ran to the door, "Iruka, we're gonna move in!"

He came back in and hugged her, "That's good." Then moved over to Naruto, and sighed, "I know you don't like me, but I just want to lest you know that I won't do anything to hurt you or Kyuubi, she's like my daughter...and if you would allow it, you could be my son..."

Naruto looked into Iruka's brown eyes, looking for any signs of lies, seeing none, he smiled, "Okay, I'll try."

Then they hugged.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_We've got a new home, I'm so happy! Finally I can go to school and not worry if Naruto-nii is alright or not...for the first time...I feel loved...and safe...'_

_-Kyuubi_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_I'm still not sure about going to live with Iruka and his husband, I'm still a bit scared, It seems like I'm a scaredy cat, but...I can't help but feel that everything is going to change from here on out. Maybe...things will change for the better...if not for my sake...for Kyuubi's sake...'_

_-Naruto_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How do you guys like this chapter? I know its short, but I have Spring Break next week, so I'll try to update this and Life's Little Deceptions again..well you know the drill...Review!


End file.
